


What do you suggest we do?

by Wocalich



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Guns, Reader-Insert, Songs, Soulmates, Tumblr: Writing-prompt-s, Writing Exercise, because why not, genders not specified, soulmates have songs only they know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:57:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wocalich/pseuds/Wocalich
Summary: Prompt by randomuffin-yay posted by writing-prompt-s on tumblr:When people are born, they are assigned a soulmate. They have an original song in their head that only them and their soulmate know. A person just broke into your house and you’re pretty sure they’re here to murder you. They’re humming your song under their breath.





	What do you suggest we do?

You suddenly wake up in the night.

Why?

 _Oh_.

There is someone in the house.

 _Again_.

You pull out your gun from under your pillow and, as quietly as possible, leave your bed.

You are used to people going after your head.

You will be ready when this next one comes into your room.

You position yourself where you will be standing behind the door of your room when they open it.

And wait, your practiced breathing quiet.

The door opens.

They look into the room and you're ready.

Until you're _not_.

Because this person who you're pretty sure came to kill you is humming a song.

A song only you're supposed to know.

 _You and your soulmate_...

So many emotions rush through you at once that you can't help but gasp.

They snap around to look at you, caught off-guard by how close you are.

Before they manage to do anything you have your gun pressed against their head and they raise their hands in surrender.

You motion at them with your head to drop the gun they have.

They do.

You look at each other for a minute.

And then, with your gun still pressed against their head, daring them to make a move, you start humming.

You start humming the rest of the song and you _guess_ their eyes are blown wide because you can't really see with only the light from the full moon outside inside your room, not quite managing to reach where you are.

You keep humming for some time.

And then a  _click_.

"Now then..." you say, your gun ready to fire.

They gulp nervously.

You cock your head to one side,

"What do you suggest we do?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm happy with how this turned out.  
> Hope you like it as well :)


End file.
